masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
UNC: Derelict Freighter
The Cornucopia was exploring a region of space bordering the Perseus Veil when the crew discovered a strange alien artifact somehow connected to the geth. They appear to have been brainwashed, then transformed into husks and sent back into human space, either as a trap or a grim warning. Acquisition Oddly enough, as with a few other assignments the journal entry for this one is marked complete upon receipt and obtained only after finishing it, which is by reaching the ship's cockpit and reading its logs. The MSV Cornucopia is drifting in the asteroid belt in the Caspian system of the Maroon Sea cluster. It is reachable after completion of the main plot on Feros. Preparation Crowd control, high and/or splash damage output, ability denial, and survivability should be paramount in choosing squad configurations in this assignment. Be sure stock up on medi-gel before heading here. Given the large number of enemies and extremely close quarters terrain, talents like Singularity, Lift, Throw, and/or Damping come in pretty handy. Consider equipping Hammerhead Rounds or Sledgehammer Rounds into weapons to help knock enemies down. Shotgun-specialized squadmates are good ideas here. For armor, damage protection and/or cooldown mods are good ideas as well, although shields aren't as much due to the enemies' counter against it. For weapon upgrades, cooling upgrades are a good idea to prevent one from being defenseless. Walkthrough The layout of the ship's cargo hold is exactly the same as the layout of the space station Sigma-23 in the assignment UNC: Depot Sigma-23. If you've done the other assignment before this one, the way to the other side of the ship should feel familiar. Soon after entering the main hold of the ship you will encounter numerous Husks. They will spawn in waves as you enter certain sections of the labyrinthine hold. A few of them may even spawn behind you depending on the speed and order you traverse the area. As your vision and movement are limited by the ceiling-high closely-packed crate stacks, move ahead carefully and methodically, destroying all enemies from each wave before proceeding further. that the electroburst attack the husks like to use has quite the range and can hit you even through the stacks of crates, so it is important that they be swept off their feet with the appropriate physics-based attacks as soon as the charge-up audio cue is heard - if counterattacking isn't possible, though, the sensible advice would be to fall back. After clearing the hold, make your way to the cockpit and use the navigation computer to discover what happened to the crew and obtain the journal entry for this assignment. The only thing left for you to do now is to loot everything in the place. In the forward section of the ship you will find two crates in the room to the right (facing the cockpit) and one in the room to the left. Both rooms also have a lot of dragon's teeth. Enemies *Husk fr:Terra Incognita : transporteur delabré ru:Траверс: Заброшенный грузовой корабль Category:Assignments Derelict Freighter Category:Mass Effect